


Dorky Boyfriends with Matching Shirts

by merryfortune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Internalised Homophobia?, getting over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami orders a package from America as a surprise for Kuroko in order to prove he's the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Boyfriends with Matching Shirts

   Kagami and Kuroko were curled up on the couch nonchalantly with the television playing Space Jam with subtitles for Kuroko and English for Kagami. They were claiming this time spent as “homework” as the purpose was to attempt to help improve Kuroko’s knowledge of the English language.

   Ding, dong!

   Kagami lifted his head and grunted. Kuroko paused and Bugs Bunny distorted almost demonically. ‘I’ll get it.’ Kagami said and he shifted from underneath Kuroko and Kuroko lazily peeled off of Kagami. Kagami trudged to the front door and when he answered it, his demeanour changed immediately. He became as excited as a dog.

   ‘Package to be stamped on by Kagami Taiga?’ a delivery guy asked. Kagami grinned and he took a step back. He yelled towards the lounge room.

‘Kuroko! Could you please fetch me my stamp thingy, it’s in the kitchen. Above all the cabinets. I think.’ Kagami called out.

‘Alright, Kagami-kun.’ Kuroko replied.

Kagami smiled awkwardly. ‘It’s easier in the States.’ he said, trying to make light conversation to the delivery boy who could not care. ‘I could just write my name on the dotted line. Didn’t need to specially buy these stamp things.’

‘Please sir, just let me do my job.’ the delivery boy begged like he was asking for mercy. Kagami laughed and Kuroko eventually interrupted the strange tension between them by handing Kagami the stamp.

   The delivery boy was then freed and left the package in Kagami’s care. Kagami swerved around and proudly brought the package into the living room. Kuroko curiously trailed behind and examined the package. The boxing was thin and been stamped all over. It had been on a long journey from Amazon from the looks of the brand on the cardboard. ‘Guess what I ordered us.’ Kagami said, gleeful as he sat the package on a table. Kuroko hovered with caught interest.

   Kagami tore through the cardboard and bubble wrap so he could get to its contents. ‘Us?’ Kuroko repeated.

‘Yup, us. Aren’t I the greatest boyfriend?’ Kagami said.

‘I’m scared.’ Kuroko replied sourly. Kagami chuckled.

‘Trust me, I’m the greatest.’ Kagami said and he made sure to keep the contents of the package out of Kuroko’s sight, teasing him.

‘We’ll see.’ Kuroko sighed.

   Kagami plunged his hands into the bubble wrap and those Styrofoam beans. ‘This ridiculous protection for what I got though.’ Kagami joked and he held up a pair of black t-shirts.

‘Oh God, it’s going to be worse than I thought.’ Kuroko said, feigning terror to Kagami’s bemusement.

   He turned them around and Kuroko was expecting cheesy quotes about partners but he got was a little better. ‘I wasn’t sure which American teams you support but as soon as I saw these I was like, I gotta have ‘em. I just got us two of the same, if that’s alright.’ Kagami said.

‘It’s perfectly fine.’ Kuroko smiled.

‘You aren’t sure of what team they are, aren’t you?’ Kagami said. He could hear that slight trace of uncertainty in Kuroko’s voice.

‘A little bit, yes.’ he admitted.

‘Michael Jordan’s team, the Chicago Bulls.’ Kagami explained. Kuroko nodded.

‘I like that team.’ Kuroko said.

   Kuroko wasn’t good with overseas teams, he preferred the Japanese league but there were some names that he knew well. ‘I swear it was on the tip of my tongue.’ Kuroko added.

‘Probably.’ Kagami said. ‘So I bought ‘em as sleepwear because I think we’d both be too embarrassed to wear something like this in public. And I thought it’d be helpful for you to have a stash of clothes here too, y’know, just as a back-up or something. I’m sorry if it’s too big bur I thought better than too small.’

‘I prefer sleeping in bigger shirts anyway.’ Kuroko said. ‘You know me so well.’

   Kagami handed over Kuroko’s shirt and he smiled. It was a little bit silly but Kuroko loved it, specifically want it meant to them both. It was just a black shirt with the Bulls’ logo on it but coloured in gay pride colours. When they had first acknowledged the attraction they felt between each other, it had been a lot of awkward moments and getting over internalised homophobia but now they were here, at this point of the relationship where everything was casual and now they had the matching pyjamas to prove it.

   ‘I’m definitely wearing this to the next training camp.’ Kuroko said.

‘Same.’ Kagami replied.

   Kuroko slipped his shirt off and put his new one on. It felt a little stiff and smell strange from sitting with so much Styrofoam. The shirt was a little long on him but it was fun to wear. ‘Come on, Kagami-kun, let’s finish the movie.’ Kuroko said.

‘Hang on, lemme put mine on too.’ Kagami said.

‘Sounds fine.’ Kuroko replied.


End file.
